An enterprise can use a management service capable of protecting enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents, from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. The enterprise can require devices used by employees to be enrolled with a management service to protect enterprise data. With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, an enterprise can permit its employees to use their own devices to access enterprise data and require the employee to enroll their devices with a management service.
An enterprise can change management services used by the enterprise from one management service to another management service. However, changing management services on managed devices can be difficult. For example, a managed device might have to be un-enrolled from the previous management service and enrolled with the new management service. Administrators capable of migrating managed devices are often not in possession of the managed devices. Training the users of managed devices to perform this migration process can be a significant burden to administrators.